


Death and Devotion

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [109]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, character replacement, i dont really know what to call this, of some sort, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: From the tumblr prompt: Hii so i love avalance a l o t but captain canary will always own my soul so i was wondering if you could maybe rewrite some parts of 3x15 with captain canary instead (ive been thinking about this for a few hours and boy it hurts) anyways thank you v much





	Death and Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> really really really struggled with this. forgive meeee.
> 
> I haven’t watched an episode of Season 3, only clips from YouTube, but I’m up for this prompt. I have to apologize if I failed to thread the story completely based from the episode. Also, this is an homage to @firesoulstuff ’s comment on a post about Leonard accepting that Sara is damaged, after everything she’s been through—and he gets that. There is nothing there is to fix because that’s what Sara is. Thanks for the prompt. And thanks most especially to @ranger-of-estel for looking over this for me!

She’s walking in the halls of the Waverider, the soft humming of the ship filled her ears. She was wondering where the team is and upon looking for them, she felt motion behind her. It was a little girl in yellow, running to get to the galley. The kid eventually stopped and turned to her. The little girl spoke, her voice unfamiliar but still sent a chill down her spine. “You thought I forgot about you?”

Sara gasped, catching the air that she felt left her lungs. Before she could bolt out the bed, Leonard’s hand covered her own, keeping them close to her chest. Her heart was beating fast and it distracted her so much that she didn’t notice him move closer to her. “Nightmare again?”

She nodded, settling down again on his chest, with his left arm wrapping her and his right settled comfortable on Sara’s waist. Leonard noticed Sara trying to even out her breathing, obviously trying to sleep again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, raising his left hand to soothe her arm.

Sara knows she can always say she’s fine and that it’s nothing and he won’t force her to reveal what happened.. But the two of them have been through a lot together that she knows she could trust him with whatever it was. So she told him about her ~~dream~~ nightmare. About the little girl. About who she thinks the kid was. About how she hurt the kid. Len just listened. Slightly pulling her closer to him if her voice starts cracking a little. After her tale, she faced him. “I killed her father. Murder in cold blood. And she saw that. Len, she wasn’t supposed to see something like that.”

“I know,” Leonard interrupted, “but you’ve paid for that. That’s not you anymore, remember?”

Sara sighed, wanting to believe him but can’t. So Len spoke again. “Hey. You are a strong, brave woman and I know you can fight your own demons. You have been doing so for the longest time. But I’m more than willing to help kick some of those demons’ asses.”

Sara chuckled, digging her head on his armpit, making him laugh himself. It took another minute before Sara raised her head and kissed him softly, teasing him a little by softly biting his lower lip. “Thank you,” she said once they broke away from the kiss.

Len smirked and replied. “As long as you’re not dreaming of somebody else.”

Sara bit her lower lips, earning a confused look from the man beside her. “Well,” she started, “there was this one time…”

He groaned and pulled away from her but Sara pulled him back in. “I’m kidding!” Sara teased, only to be responded by a raised eyebrow from Snart. She then continued, “It happened twice.”

“Great,” he groaned.

“They were just people with no faces,” Sara defended herself. “And that happened before I had a boyfriend,” she continued, using her hand to take Len’s jaw so he could face her.

Len raised his head and with a smirk, he asked, “You calling me your boyfriend now?”

They’ve been without labels for a long time. Not that they needed one. They know how much the other means to them and labels seemed unnecessary. But, well, it wouldn’t hurt to have one, right?

“Maybe?” Sara answered. “I mean, why not? There’s no reason not to.”

The man’s eyes carried the smile. “And what will the people in your dreams say?”

Sara sat up a little, her blue eyes bright and wide awake now. “Well, what can they say? They’re no Leonard Snart, robber of ATMs!”

She then pulled her blanket over them as she straddles him, kissing his neck to his chest. And Leonard was about to reciprocate when the ship’s trusted AI chimed in.

“Sorry to interrupt, Captain, but we need you in the bridge.”

Sara groaned aloud, obviously irritated. Leonard just chuckled. “Let’s go, Captain. Time to save history. Or mess it up. Either way, get dressed.”

\---

When they got to the bridge, Sara’s mood sort of dropped from the light in her eyes when they were in their room.

She proceeded to the control panels of the ship, letting the rest of the team including Gideon, discuss the anachronisms or the time cracks all over history.

“What happens if we don’t repair history?” Wally asked, face frowning at all the complications his teammates discussed.

Ray and Nate answered with delight, making Len and Sara look at each other and roll their eyes.

Their psychic connection, as Jax used to call it, was interrupted by a question from their newest teammate. “So, worse than flashpoint?”

“Allen did turn a baby girl into a baby boy,” Leonard replied, “but yes. Worse.”

 

With a sigh, Sara pushed herself off of the control panels to proceed to the center console, pairing the team up and giving them tasks to accomplish with the goals of lessening the time cracks that frustratingly keeps on popping up like daisies.

While Sara was being a Captain, Len was still leaning at the back of one jumpseat, looking at her intently. There was a certain weight in her eyes, and he was then reminded of how they woke up earlier. Her nightmares lessened when they got together, but since Mallus came to the scene, it kept coming back and by now it’s hard to pretend that he’s not worried. He is familiar with nightmares himself and how much energy and power it takes off of a person. No matter how strong they are.

“And Len and I will be picking up Einstein from the Ice Age,” Sara ordered.

The team agreed and paired up immediately, but their eyes were still on her. Remembering their talk of her send-offs a few days ago, she rolled her eyes and dropped her head. “Alright, that’s it. No snazzy send-off. Mama’s got a headache.”

The team was more understanding than usual, nodding and walking away one by one.

“Even when you don’t try, you still got it,” Nate said, patting their Captain’s back.

Zari walked by Leonard, nudging the man. “You know what to do, dad.”

Snart smirked at Zari and nodded before walking towards Sara. Once everybody was away, Len pulled her for a side-hug, kissing her temples. “Want to sit this one down?”

The blonde shook her head. “I’m not sending you off without back-up,” she said. “It’s alright.

 

Things weren’t alright.

\---

Sara was seduced by the Death Totem. It engulfed her, resulting to her hurting the team. They knew it wasn’t her but they continued to plead with her, hoping to get the real Sara back. But Snart knew better. He saw the damage it brought to the crew and no matter how badly he wants to just talk to her and tell her to stop. But he knows it will fall on deaf ears. With Zari’s suggestion of using the jumpship, Len heeded for Constantine’s help to bring Sara back. The demonologist managed to help Sara deal with the presence of Mallus three weeks ago and he hoped that the Brit could help again. Constantine indeed helped him, and agreed to come to the Waverider. Once on the ship, they found Sara, half out of herself. It was hard, seeing Mallus use Sara as a vessel for a younger girl asking John to sacrifice Sara to bring the said kid back—a life for a life. And John Constantine found it hard to say no to that.

All that chaos led up to this moment. With Sara lying on the floor of her very own ship. Pale and still as a corpse. Her crew present as witnesses. Leonard leaned down beside her and took off the Death totem from her neck. He held her hand, squeezing it and he started talking to her.

“Come on, assassin,” Leonard said, holding her hand. “You’re still there, I know you are.”

The woman is still unresponsive. Len felt his heart jump to his throat. “You are the strongest person I know. You’ve changed this team. You’ve changed us all. You’ve changed me. For the better. That’s on you. Hang on to that, Sara. Remember that.”

Still, nothing. He can hear Amaya’s shallow breaths, but chose not to look at her. Because if he saw her crying, he might lose it, too.

“I thought we’re not dying on each other again,” Leonard continued talking to her, holding her hand to his lips. “You promised me, remember? In the fortress of our room, with our sheets as our witness. Right? Come on. We need you, assassin. I need you.”

He started shaking Sara, gently at first. But her lack of response frustrated him. Leonard then glared at Constantine who’s been standing beside Mick. “Do something!” he yelled at him. “Why aren’t you doing anything!”

He was too exhausted after everything. None of these were supposed to happen. He never let go of her. Len brought her close to him, her head close to his chest. His lips on her temples, whispering pleas. “Come back to me. Come back to me; come on, please. Sara, please.”

Leonard heard a faint gasp and when he pulled away, Sara’s eyes were wide open, and when Len lets go of her, she levitated, then swiftly snapped back. Her eyes back to blue, her hair turned back to gold.

She dropped foot-first to the ground, shook her head and upon seeing Leonard, threw herself over him, hugging him tight. “Don’t ever tell me again you’re not a hero.”

\---

Leonard was already sitting on the bed of their room when Sara entered. She gave him a small smile and sat beside him. “I have to tell you what happened.”

Leonard nodded and faced Sara. “I heard the totem call me,” she began. “I didn’t know how that happened. It was unlike the Spear of Destiny. This one was…drawing me in. I opened the box and I saw…”

“Sara, you don’t need to…” Len started. But Sara shook her head. “You need to know.”

So she continued. “I saw myself. In the Canary suit. What I was when I died. She asked me, how come you’re alive and Laurel’s still dead. She told me I could bring her back to me.”

Leonard looked down, knowing that that’s something Sara would find difficult to say no to. His mind was away but it was brought back by her hands on his.

“Leonard, listen,” she said, voice slightly shaking. “It’s in me. I am death, Leonard, and I want to say that that part of me left me but I’d be lying. It’s always there. It never left.” Tears were already threatening to spill from her eyes and it took so much strength to tear her body away from Leonard.

He ignored the lack of contact and responded to her instead. “I know, Sara. People like you and me will always have this darkness in us that we can’t just forget or set aside.” He held her hand again, and he felt her tense. Len lightened his hold on her but kept speaking. “You shouldn’t feel like that’s your fault. This isn’t your fault. i’ve embraced everything that you were, and everything that you are. Nothing’s going to change that.”

 

Sara is crying and he can’t take it. She squeezed his hand once before standing up, taking a few steps away from the bed. “I know that, Len. And you are incredible. You have made me so, so happy. More than I deserve. Len, this?” she said, motioning between them, “I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.”

Leonard scoffed and stood up too. “Bullshit,” he said. “Bullshit! I know what you’re trying to do, Sara. And I’m not accepting it. If you tell me you don’t want me anymore, that’s a different story. I’d walk away and respect that. But you’re not getting rid of me just because you think happiness isn’t for you. I’m stubborn, Sara. You of all people know that. I’m a stubborn asshole and I’m not leaving.”

Sara brought her hand to his jaw. “You deserve so much better.”

He laid his own hand on top of hers. “With all the shit the universe gave me, well, damn right I do. That’s why I deserve you. That’s why I’m still here. Who cares about what we deserve? We lived our whole lives trying to survive. Why can’t we live our lives now chasing what makes us happy? And you, Sara, make me so damn happy.”

Sara looked at him, seeing the acceptance. The sincerity. And the love. It’s there, blatant and obvious without him needing to say the words. So much love in his eyes that it makes her cry.

She places both her hands on both sides of his face and tiptoed to kiss him, softly. Afraid to cause him another pain.

The kiss ended but Leonard kept their foreheads together. “We’re in this together, alright?”

She nodded. She loves him; that she knows for sure. Telling him that would be her next personal mission. But it’s been a long day and they’re both tired, so when Leonard lifted her up and laid her to the bed, she didn’t complain and just rested. Here’s to hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
